Fleets
Fleets is a story about the awakening of battleship commander Nagato after a 70 years of coma. Based on World of Warships. Characters * IJN (Imperial Japanese Navy): A branch of the Japanese Navy that participates on the Ship Wars series. ** Destroyer Commanders *** Akatsuki *** Akizuki *** Fubuki *** Hatsuharu *** Isokaze *** Kagero *** Kamikaze *** Minekaze *** Mutsuki *** Shinonome *** Shiratsuyu *** Tachibana *** Umikaze *** Wakatake *** Yugumo ** Cruiser Commanders *** Aoba *** Ashigara *** Atago *** Chikuma *** Haguro *** Hashidate *** Ibuki *** Kuma *** Mogami *** Myoko *** Nachi *** Tenryu *** Tone *** Zao ** Battleship Commanders *** Amagi: The sister of Akagi. For a long time, she has been attracted to Kaga. *** Fuso: The Head Chef of the IJN. Fuso replaced Nagato as Yamato's assistant. *** Haruna: Kongo's younger sister. Prefers to attack from a distance. *** Hiei: Kongo's younger sister. Excels in strategy but fails in practice. *** Hyuga: Hyuga is in charge of the Yokosuka Naval Station. *** Izumo: A friend of Yamato. Good friends with all the cruisers. *** Kirishima: Kongo's younger brother. The least experienced of the 4 siblings. *** Kongo: An arrogant battlecruiser commander with a distinctive British accent. *** Mikasa: The oldest ship commander to participate the Ship Wars series. Respected by all. *** Musashi: Yamato's brother. Prefers to negotiate than use force. *** Mutsu: An old friend of Nagato. The most rebellious of all the IJN commanders. *** Myogi: A rookie battlecruiser commander. *** Nagato: Main character of the story. Former US prisoner of war that escaped during Operation Crossroads Test Baker. *** Yamato: The de-facto leader of the IJN. ** Aircraft Carrier Commanders *** Hakuryu: The current leader of the IJN Carrier Group. *** Hiryu: Always late to battle. *** Hosho: The first carrier commander of the IJN. A loving wife to an unknown husband. *** Kaga: Info broker and best friend of Nagato. Akagi's boyfriend. *** Ryujo: A painter with no sense of humor. *** Shokaku: Arguably the most experienced of all the carrier commanders. Lazy as hell. *** Taiho: The second-in-command of he IJN Carrier Group. A well known novelist. *** Zuiho: A world-class fisherman with over 1,000,000 confirmed catches. ** Others *** Admiral of the Japanese Navy: The leader of both the JMSDF and the IJN. *** Akagi: Died during an earthquake. Kaga's boyfriend. *** I. Aoi: Hides in Panama after the Second Ship Wars to avoid US capture. *** Sakawa: Nagato's girlfriend. Died during Operation Crossroads Test Able. *** Shinano: Yamato's younger sister. Currently Kaga's student. * Kriegsmarine: A branch of the German Navy that participates on the Ship Wars series. ** Destroyer Commanders *** Ernst Gaede *** G-101 *** Leberecht Maas *** T-22 *** V-25 *** V-170 *** Z-23 *** Z-46 *** Z-52 ** Cruiser Commanders *** Dresden *** Emden *** Graf Spee *** Hermelin *** Hindenburg *** Hipper *** Karlsruhe *** Kolberg *** Konigsberg *** Nurnberg *** Prinz Eugen *** Roon *** Yorck ** Battleship Commanders *** Bayern *** Bismarck *** Frederick *** Gneisenau *** Kaiser *** Konig *** Kurfurst *** Nassau *** Scharnhorst *** Tirpitz ** Others *** Graf Zepellin * VUSN (Virtual United States Navy): A branch of the US Navy that participates on the Ship Wars series. ** Destroyer Commanders *** Black *** Clemson *** Farragut *** Fletcher *** Gearing *** Kidd *** Mahan *** Nicholas *** Sampson *** Wickes ** Cruiser Commanders *** Atlanta *** Baltimore *** Chester *** Cleveland *** Des Moines *** Flint *** New Orleans *** Omaha *** Pensacola *** Phoenix *** St. Louis ** Battleship Commanders *** Alabama *** Arkansas *** Colorado *** Iowa *** Montana *** Nevada *** North Carolina *** New Mexico *** New York *** South Carolina *** Texas *** Wyoming ** Aircraft Carrier Commanders *** Bogue *** Essex *** Independence *** Langley *** Lexington *** Midway *** Ranger *** Saipan ** Others *** Enterprise *** Indianapolis *** Saratoga Category:Sentinel 72